Why Am I Still Alive
by DoctorTardis23
Summary: I was a normal girl but then my life was turned upside down when my family was killed in there beds but two guys take me in as one of there own.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so sorry if its bad hahah **

I shouldn't be alive I should be dead like my family , I should be bleeding , my sheets dripping with my blood . But instead I went out to a friends party went through my window as silent as I could and left , now my parents and two sisters are dead and I should be to.

My name is Balthazar Milton , yes Balthazar like the angel , I'm 17 and not dead. I am 6'2 , long blonde hair and deep sea green eyes . I don't dress in girlie clothes and I don't listen to boy bands unless they are the Beatles or nirvana. I love old music and some new , like Florence and the machine , I like to read not Facebook , my favourite books are Harry Potter series , The Outsiders and The Hunger Games series. I like superheros not because they are hot because I love to read Marvel comics. I love English show like doctor who , Sherlock and misfits. So I guess you could just say I am a fangirl and I'm proud to be one.

I climbed back through my window , and creped into the kitchen when I saw two guys , one was tall like really tall , taller than me , he had puppy dog hazel eyes , shoulder length hair . The other was average height , beautiful green eyes and a hard expression. I grabbed a baseball bat " who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?" I yelled the tall one turned to his partner and gave him a worried look before he threw water a me ." I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. Your family was killed by a demon , and we hunt them ." Sam said with a lot of worry in his rough voice, my whole body dropped to the ground with sobs breaking from my chest , Sam sat next to me and put an arm around me " sweetheart do you have any family we can drop you to ? " dean asked when he sat next to me on the ground , he put his arm around me too. " no all dead only me left I guess . Shit! I am not going to a foster home no way I'll be legal in three weeks " I said after a minute of hysterical cries came from my mouth into Sam's chest , " what's your name ? " Sam asked me , it took me a while to tell him but I finally sobbed "Balthazar Milton " Sam smiled at my name then got up and walked over to Dean, they started to whisper things , I'm guessing it was about me because of the many times Sam looked at me." okay kid your gonna stay with us tonight , we are leaving tomorrow so if you want to come you can if not do what ever . Just go pack a bag we leave in ten " Dean said and I got up with the help from Sam and walked to my room. I grabbed my doctor who shirt , my three pairs of jeans , all my knee high sock ( I only have six pairs ) , my buffy the vampire slayer shirt and my harry potter shirt . In another bag I put my denim jacket and leather jacket, all the Harry Potter books , all the Hunger Games books and the outsiders. The I grabbed my laptop which had me phone and its charger , laptop and all its cord and my camera and ipod with its charger and head phone , before I left my room I grabbed all my photos on my wall and put them into a bag and walked to Dean 1967 Chevrolet Impala." sweet ride " I said as I jumped in the back, with that we drove to a hotel down the road .

**Please Review. I would love to hear what you think thanks xx :)**


	2. Strip poker

The hotel room was small , it had two single beds, one bathroom and a kitchenette . " okay kid you and Sam can share or you can have that really uncomfortable couch that you wont fit on" dean said and smiled sweetly , then walked to the bathroom. " hey bed buddy " I said to Sam , I sat at the table next to him and sat silently for a minute until deans singing of 'the eye of the tiger ' started , his singing was so bad I was doubled over laughing Sam joined me on the floor we he also fell of the chair laughing. After deans singing stop it was really quiet again , but then I had a really stupid but amazing idea " wanna play strip poker Sam ?" I asked and raised an eyebrow , Sam and I didn't hear Dean come out but he heard my strip poker idea " I'll find us some cards then " dean yelled like he was a child , "drink Balthazar?" Sam asked me , hopefully he forgot that I was under-age

" whiskey please " I asked like I had nothing to hide , Sam shook his head at me the said " I mean non-alcoholic , we have Pepsi , juice , coffee and tea." I grumbled but asked for Pepsi.

I probably should have told Dean and Sam that I was pretty good at poker because I had my jeans , underwear and a bra still on but Dean had only socks and boxers and Sam had jeans and underwear left . " how the hell are you that good? " Dean grumbled when he lost one of his socks I laughed "you didn't ask if I could play or how good I was ? And my sisters , dad and I used to play a lot but not strip poker " I told him. In the end dean was too drunk and naked to play so he went to bed , while Sam and I kept playing , " so when is your birthday ?" Sam asked when I had to take my jeans off , I through them at him " February 14th " I told him he smiled and said " I'll have to get you some whiskey or something " I shook my head and got up to go to the bathroom when Sam stopped me , he warped one of his arms around my waist and one around my neck " Sam ….." I whispered but Sam stopped my attempt of pulling away with a kiss , I depend the kiss but then pulled away and ran to the bathroom." Balthazar , I'm sorry please come out " Sam called from the other side of the door , I walked out with my head held high , I just walked straight past Sam to the single bed , " sorry " he said as he got into the bed , we both fell asleep instantly. I woke to the sound of somebody vomiting , I got up and went to the bathroom to see Dean hunched over the toilet , "you want some water man ?" I asked him , Dean only nodded and vomited again. I handed Dean the water to him when he went back to bed , I went to start cleaning but had to stop because Sam was also hungover and chucking. " what happened last night ?" Sam asked me , good he was too drunk to remember kissing me , "strip poker and Dean lost " I said and walked outside.

I had been with Sam and Dean for almost three weeks , we had been on two hunt , demons and ghoul , I moved into the bunker a week ago , I have my own room and everything , but dean made two rules about the bunker he said don't wander around and don't touch anything woke up on February the 13th and ran to the kitchen singing its my birthday tomorrow" Dean shook his head and made me some tea . " So what are we doing tomorrow night?" I asked sitting as I started to braid my hair into two long braids, dean shook his head and handed me my tea " not telling you kid " he said and walked away so I grabbed the spoon that was next to me and threw it his head but I missed. I drank my tea and felt like pissing Dean off , only because I wanted to know and I hate surprises, so I decided to break both of Deans rules. In the end I found a storage room full with all weird kinds of things, I picked up a box and started to go through it when Sam walked in " what are you doing ? " he asked me , I just smiled and waited for him to do something , " Balthazar what are you doing?" Sam asked me , I smiled at him still looking at the stuff in the box ,  
" I'm pissing dean off why ?" I said innocently, and as if it was magic Dean walked in and saw me , his whole face changed from I am in the best mood ever to I will rip your soul into a million pieces

" what are you doing?" Dean yelled at me , and dragged me to my room " Cas? " and man popped out of thin air into the room "Cas meet Balthazar . Can you keep an eye on her please ?" and with that dean walked from the room and Sam only seconds behind him.


	3. The Solider Of Oz

I glared at Castiel the whole time I was in lock down stuck in my room with some weird guy watching me. " Balthazar I can see your rude gestures and faces even if I'm not looking at you. I am a angel of lord " Castiel said as Dean walked in and said " get your shit and meet in the impala in ten 'kay " after Cas had finished telling me he was like a mother with eyes in the back of his head , okay so he didn't say it like that but it was all I got from it . I walked out in time to see Dean and Sam arguing in hushed whispers but they stopped as soon as I walked over .

_**Deans P.O.V **_

" You can't make her …..." Sam said but stopped suddenly when Balthazar walked into the garage in the bunker , she looked curious but she didn't press on the subject and I didn't want to tell her just yet . She handed me her bags and turned away as I turned to the trunk of the car I heard Sam yelp and Balthazar scream and run behind me " Dean , Sam what up bitches " I heard a familiar voice, I turned around to see Charlie Bradbury , The Solider Of Oz , she smiled and ran to hug me " Charlie what …. how …..why ? I asked but she shook her head and hugged Sam , then she paused next to me to look at Balthazar "Bal , this is Charlie Bradbury she's the one I said went to oz. Remember ? I asked and pulled her from behind me , she looked terrified but I'm sure anyone would if they saw so stranger come from no- where , but honestly Balthazar looked like a child hiding behind her parents, " hey I'm Balthazar " Balthazar said when she stepped from behind me , Charlie laughed and pulled her into a hug.

" So what are we hunting ?" Balthazar asked me from the back seat of Baby , she was sitting with Charlie who was asleep , Sam started to tell her " ghost that haunts a ball and always kills the youngest person there but that person is always legal. You and Charlie have to go shopping for dresses and shoes " Sam said , lucky Charlie was here or it would be either Sam or I shopping , I shuddered at the thought of chick flick moments. " Dean what's that face for ?" Bal asked me when I screwed up my face and shuddered , she must have seen it in the mirror ,

" the thought of if Charlie wasn't here Sammy and me would have had to go shopping " I shuddered again but this one was more dramatic , she smacked the back of my head ,

" you two have to come any ways cause we need an opinion other than each others and Dean there will be a lot of other women there " Bal said giving her little kid smile that was like Sam's puppy dog eyes , you couldn't say no to those two when they did this. We got to some crappy hotel , Sam went to get us a room with Charlie, " what were you and Sam arguing about just before Charlie came ?" Balthazar asked me ,

" tell you after the case kay kiddo" I said when Sam and Charlie walked over with two keys ,

" adjoining rooms, me and the kid get one you losers get the other " Charlie said to me.

The next day I was woken up by bal and Charlie playing music really load and jumping on my bed. " morning sun shine. You ready to shop or what ?" Bal said jumping on me , I grabbed her legs and charlies arms so they both fell over ,

" Dude what's with the girlie music ?" I asked Balthazar shook her head and rolled her eyes

" Paramore is not girlie kay. Now get up we are leaving in ten" she yelled and walked back to her room.


	4. A girl and her demons

_**sorry it took so long to upload i just couln't be bothered after school to write but I made myself so enjoy C:**_

Dean's P.O.V

Shopping is worse than hell and trust me I now what hell is like. I was sitting in a shoe shop with Balthazar , she had tried on ten different shoes in this one shop and we had been to six shops so far , we still had make-up , hair crap , bags and all that shit, to go. " Dean ? Yo , Dean? We can leave I gotta get a dress then we can come back for shoes kay " Bal said to me and then she dragged me out of the shop.

After a day of shopping Balthazar and Charlie locked them selves in their room to start to get ready

" how the hell does it take that long to put clothes and shit on?" I growled at Sam , who just shrugged and muttered something unintelligible.

" okay bitches I'm ready " Charlie said as she walked into our room wearing a blueish green dress and light blue high heels ,

" looking good Charlie. Where is Balthy? " I asked , and Balthazar walked in.

Balthazar's P.O.V

I have never been popular or had friends really , I have anxiety bad , I have to take a lot of medication , but today I felt great like I have never lived my life before Sam and Dean , I felt on top of the world it was just great and it was even better when Dean did a double take of me when I walked in. " wow kiddo you look good " Sam smiled and looked me up and down again. I was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that went above my knees , my hair was curled and I had dark blue high heels. " Thanks Sam , you scrubbed up pretty good yourself " I smirked at his face then I turned to face Dean and Charlie, Dean was wearing a bow-tie suit which he look pretty good in " Dean , Sam , Charlie we going or what?" I asked them and walked to the impala with Sam at my heels. " do you have a coat kid ?" Sam asked me , I shrugged at climbed in the back of the impala.

Sam and Charlie were off dancing , so that left me and Dean to dance with me " come on kid lets so these fuckers what dancing really is " He whispered in my ear which made me laugh like crazy and get up to dance ,

" this is crap music " I stated at the slow rhythm of the music ,

" yes it is now dance child " Dean said and pulled me into his arms to dance , I looked at my feet most of the time because I was clumsy and high heels didn't help at all. I looked up in deans beautiful green eyes , his hands cupped my cheeks " dean …." I started but his lips crushed against. I shoved him and walked to the bathroom but bumped into Sam on the way. " did he tell you that he was gonna make you go back to school?" Sam asked , my eyes grew bigger and then angry ,

" he's what ? I cant go to school. I have a life in hunting with you guys " I yelled at Sam and on cue Dean walked over to us.

_**it wasn't the best chapter but I hoped you liked it **_

_**Reveiw and what not **_


	5. anxiety and school

_**okay so this chapter is fluff really but there will be some hunting soonish xx I hope you enjoy it xx **_

Sam's P.O.V

I know that I shouldn't have said anything but I was jealous, jealous that Balthazar and Dean kissed because she probably had a crush on him like every other girl we meet. So I told her Dean is making her go to school.

" You can't fucking make me go to school. Do you want me to have a fucking panic attach or something?" Balthazar yelled at dean

" Panic attach? Wait what?" Dean asked her , but Balthazar grabbed her jacket and ran for the door with Charlie at her heels.

" Nice one Sammy " Dean glared at me.

Balthazar's P.O.V

hhhhmmmmmmm great Dean Winchester is fucking making me go to school , the one place I used to hate , the place that gave me anxiety , the place I had no friends in because I was different and read books not showing my ass to everyone really put you on the bottom of the social ladder.

" Bal wait " Charlie yelled out to me , I stopped and turned to face her

" I don't care what you have to say unless it involves me getting more anxiety tablets " I half yelled

" I was like you in school hated it but don't worry it gets great and its even better if you have those two idiots to take care of you " she told me as tears fell down my face ,

" thanks Charlie " I said and en-loped her into a hug , she chuckled and hugged me back

" anxiety tablets I cant get you but Sam would probably get them for you " she said pulling away.  
I turned to keep walking to the hotel but someone hands stopped me

" Bal I'm sorry I really am, but your under age and have to go to school" Dean said and tried to hug me but I pushed him and punched him clean in the jaw

" Fuck you jerk " I spat and ran.

Charlie had left for oz once again I was left with just Sam and Dean in a shitty hotel room, it was two days after Sam told me Dean was making me go to school and there was no way in hell I was speaking to him but Sam was trying to make me but then again I am stubborn.

" hey kiddo wanna go shopping for clothes for school?" Sam asked me

" sure Sam why not but only if Dean isn't coming or else I'm running to Bobby's 'kay " I told him.

Once we got to the shops Sam told me to get what ever I wanted , ' yes band shirts ' I thought and went into a store with all time low , nirvana and The Beatles shirts. After that one I got some new boots and new jeans then final a superman shoulder bag,

" Thanks Sam, really I mean it thanks " I said when we got to the impala.

_**I hope you liked it I'll write another soonish but it will have to be next week **_  
_**Reveiw and what not **_


End file.
